I'm Not Going
by Mushucollins15
Summary: Kurt gets really sick and refuses to let Blaine take him to the doctor. Blaine has to go to school and is worrying about Kurt 24/7
1. I'm Not Going

**This was something I came up with a while ago that I thought would be a good idea to carry out. There are two chapters so far, and more should be coming!**

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up to the sound of coughing coming from next to him. It was quiet though, more like a wheeze.<br>Turning in his bed, he saw the small shape of his boyfriend cuddling under the blankets, shivering. When he had fallen asleep, Kurt was right next to him, holding him around the waist. How on earth did he get over there?  
>Quickly glancing at his clock, seeing that it was 6 in the morning, time to get ready for class, Blaine threw the blanket off of himself and walked up to Kurt's bed.<br>Seeing that Kurt was actually up, staring at the wall, Blaine slipped in next to him, pulling him up onto his lap.  
>Kurt looked terrible(At least as terrible as someone as cute as Kurt can get.) He was still shivering and looked really tired. Worried about getting sick by kissing him on the mouth and getting sick, Blaine settled for a light kiss on the forehead while rubbing his back in gentle circles.<br>"B-Blaine?" He heard Kurt wheeze out softly.  
>"Yeah baby, I'm here." He felt Kurt's forehead and he was really hot. "Listen, I'm going to go get the thermometer. You need to lay down, okay?"<br>"Okay."  
>He put Kurt's limp body back onto the bed, then hustled to their bathroom to find the thermometer. Once he found it, he quickly rushed back to his boyfriend to take his temperature. "Just sit still for a minute Kurt." Kurt groaned as Blaine put the cold metal under his tongue. When the thermometer gave a shrill beep, Blaine took it out to read the number. "You're burning up! It says 102 degrees."<br>"Okay. Can I sleep now?" Kurt grumbled, pulling the blanket over his face.  
>Blaine chuckled and said, "Yes you can, but I need to go to class-"<br>"No!" Kurt screeched, hopping up. He grabbed Blaine by the waist and pulled him to the bed. He pulled Blaine closer and snuggled closer, muttering "Don't go Blaine! Please, I want you to stay here with me." He coughed while Blaine patted him on the back.  
>How could Blaine say no to him? "Fine, but let me at least get your homework and soup."<br>Finally having stopped hacking up his guts, Kurt said "Alright, but no-"  
>"No chicken noodle, I know, I know," Blaine cut him off with a grin. "Your mom used to make it and no one else can make it right except you. I'll get you your favorite."<br>"Broccoli and cheese?" Kurt questioned with a small grin.  
>"Yep," he replied, kissing him on the cheek and getting off of their bed.<br>"I love you Blaine." Kurt whispered, and Blaine couldn't tell if he was asleep or not. Just in case, he said "I love you too" before walking out the door.

After running to the local Panera bread and arguing with half of his teachers about the homework and skipping class, Blaine stumbled into the room with full arms.  
>Kurt was still in bed, fast asleep, and Blaine stopped himself from slamming the door. He walked over to bed, set everything down, and as quietly as he could, closed the door. He hissed "shh" when it clicked closed. Chuckling silently at himself for shushing a door, he went to the small microwave to heat up Kurt's soup.<br>Once the food was ready, Blaine approached the bed to wake Kurt up. Really not wanting to disturb him, Blaine lightly poked him on the shoulder. When he didn't wake up, he poked Kurt again. He still didn't wake up, so Blaine started whispering "Kurt, honey, wake up!" In a sing-song voice.  
>Kurt slowly came to, glancing up at Blaine with glazed eyes. He closed them again and muttered, "Oh Blaine. Are you singing to me?"<br>He felt the momentary panic subsiding and laughed. "Yes I am. I have your soup for you." He sat on the edge of the bed. Kurt grumbled in protest, but Blaine wouldn't take no for an answer, making him sit up.  
>"Up you go," he huffed as Kurt purposely let his body go limp and his arms dangle at his sides. "You're such a child." Blaine said, stifling a laugh.<br>"You love me and you know it," Kurt replied breathily.  
>"I do."<br>Kurt moaned as Blaine tried spooning the warm soup into his mouth.  
>"'M not hungry Blaine," Kurt said in a feeble voice.<br>"Just eat," Blaine said in response, still giving him more soup. He knew that he was force-feeding Kurt, but he needed to eat or else he wouldn't get better, so he pushed the thought away. The complaints stopped after a while, at least until Kurt had finished half of the soup and pushed it away.  
>"Blaine, no more, I'm gonna-" before Blaine could proccess what was even happening, Kurt's cheeks blew up and then he heaved, puking all over the floor and Blaine's outfit. He stopped and Blaine looked around, trying not to show how disgusted he was.<br>Just in case Kurt had to throw up again, Blaine carried Kurt to the bathroom, setting him down on the tile floor. He procceeded to walk into the bedroom with his stained clothes. He changed out of the blazer and pants, trying not to puke himself, then put on his pajama pants. He grabbed a pillow and blanket, then walked into the bathroom. Kurt was hunched and dry heaving over the toilet.  
>"I'm-I need-to-puke but-there's-nothing-to puke out!" Kurt said in between bucks.<br>Blaine laid the the blanket on the floor and sat on it. Once Kurt had calmed down, he was pulled against his bare chest.  
>"I'm sorry." Kurt said sadly. "Oh no. Your clothes!"<br>"It's fine." Blaine said.  
>"But they're ruined! That's a shame," he croaked. "I really loved the blazer." He added with a smile.<br>Blaine chuckled and kissed him on the forehead as he got more limp in his arms, muttering "Night" before starting to lightly snore. Deciding to let him sleep for a little bit, Blaine set Kurt down quickly to get his ipod and headphones. When he set him back onto his chest, Kurt groaned and wrapped his feeble arms around Blaine's waist.  
>Placing the pillow behind his head, Blaine turned the ipod on, turning it down when he thought it might wake Kurt up. He slowly nodded his head to the beat, stroking Kurt's hair and making him moan in his sleep.<br>Eventually, Blaine fell into unconciousness as well, resting his head on Kurt's and sliding down to the floor


	2. Chapter 2

**I wrote this at 2 am because I'm sick and couldn't sleep. So here, hope you like it!**

**By the way, Jeff is the blonde Warbler played by Riker Lynch in the show. Him and Blaine have such an epic bromance, I had to put him in here. Okay, now for the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Kurt slowly opened his eyes to see Blaine, sleeping with his face right by Kurt's, his arms wrapped protectively around him, and he smiled. He loved being cared for by someone, especially Blaine.<br>All of a sudden, a wave of queasiness washed over him, and he shoved Blaine's arms off of him, crawling over to the toilet.  
>Blaine's eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly, muttering "Kurt, wha? Where'd you go?"<br>Kurt started dry heaving, his whole body convulsing, and then fell to the floor again. He felt even worse than yesterday, now he had barely any strength, but that could have something to do with the fact that he hadn't eaten anything for pretty much a whole day.  
>Rubbing his eyes to try and wake himself up more, Blaine approached Kurt, pulling him back upwards to feel his forehead again. "You're still really warm Kurt." Blaine said, worried. Kurt noticed how tired Blaine looked too, and he felt bad, because Blaine hadn't eaten anything recently either, and it was all Kurt's fault.<br>"I'm sure it's just the stomach flu. It's been going around for a while." Kurt replied weakly leaning his head into Blaine's touch.  
>He felt a kiss on his warm forehead and he opened his eyes to watch Blaine get up and walk into their bedroom, changing into clothes that Kurt hadn't seen before. But that could have been because, besides a couple of times, Kurt never really saw Blaine in much other than his usual Blazer and tie.<br>"I really think you should go to the doct-"  
>"No!" Kurt screeched before he could finish. "No doctors!" Then he blushes when Blaine raised an eyebrow. "I-I don't like doctors."<br>Blaine chuckled. "Oh Kurt, don't tell me you're afraid of the doctor."  
>"No." Kurt said jutting his bottom lip out. "I just don't like them."<br>"Okay," Blaine said with a sly smile. "I'm going to get us some food, then when I get back, we'll see if you can eat and watch some movies, and see if we can get you feeling better, okay?"  
>Kurt looked at him, with a unreadable expression. "Blaine," he reprimanded with a hoarse voice. "I'm not keeping you from another day of school." He already felt bad enough for making Blaine take care of him, and okay, maybe he had made Blaine stay home yesterday, but that was only one day. Kurt sure as hell didn't want Blaine to be behind just because of him.<br>"But-" Blaine started, obviously intending on arguing.  
>"No but's, Blaine Anderson. You're going to school."<br>Looking frustrated, Blaine walked over to their dresser and dug around for a bit, pulling out what looked like Kurt's uniform. "Fine. I can't argue with you when you're sick." Kurt smiled, falling in love more. "Can I borrow your uniform because you hurled on mine?"  
>Kurt waved his hand and said, "Go crazy."<br>When Blaine stripped to his boxers, Kurt just watched, appreciating the view. Once he was finished getting dressed, Kurt chuckled silently. The outfit was just a little too big on him, the pant legs going past his shoes onto the floor. Blaine was hopping on one foot, trying to pull the pants up, resorting in him falling to the bed and Kurt laughing blatantly loud, then coughing.  
>Blaine stuck his tongue out at him and walked over to carry him over to the bed, tucking him in. Once Kurt was settled in, he yawned, looking up at Blaine who was smiling softly at him.<br>"I'll be back for lunch, okay?"  
>"Yeah, okay." Kurt replied, already falling asleep, digging his face into the pillow.<br>"Love you."  
>"Love you too."<p>

Blaine looked at the clock for the fifth time since class started. _Only twenty minutes?_ He though, hitting his pen angrily against the desk, causing his English teacher to glance irritably in his direction. Giving her an apologetic look, he tried to focus on his homework, but found himself looking at the clock again two minutes later.  
>And this was only his first class. <em>This is going to be the longest five hours ever<em>.  
>He got through two more classes before he started to feel like he was going to go insane. All Blaine could focus on was Kurt and how he was doing. He had cooking, and their teacher didn't really care if you talked or moved around. Normally, he loved this class, but today he loathed it because it kept him from seeing Kurt.<br>One of his best friends from the Warblers, Jeff, walked over and sat next to him. "What's up man? You look pretty depressed," he asked, sounding worried. That's why Blaine liked Jeff. He would always joke around with Blaine, but he was also serious when needed be.  
>Blaine sighed. "Kurt's sick and he made me go to school so I won't get behind. Either that or he just wanted to get rid of me." He added with a chuckle.<br>"Uh huh, I'm sure that's it." Jeff said, rolling his eyes and laughing. "You going to see him at lunch?"  
>"Yeah, I have to try and force him to eat something. But when he eats he just pukes it all up."<br>Jeff made a disgusted face and raised a hand saying "Okay, now you made me not want to eat all this delicious food." Blaine stared at him, and he gave a quick laugh, picking up a cupcake, and shoved it in his mouth. "Naw, I'm just kidding, I can always eat."  
>"I know you can, you're like a vacuum dude." Blaine said, smiling.<br>"It's true." Jeff muttered. "You look like you could use something to eat yourself," he said handing a cupcake to Blaine, who rejected it.  
>"I'll be fine," Blaine told him right before the bell rang. They both got up and walked down the hallway together, Blaine going to World History, Jeff going to Gym, and when it was time for them to separate, Jeff gave Blaine a quick bro-hug and said "So I'll tell Wes you two won't be in rehearsal for a while."<br>"Thanks man."  
>Walking away, Jeff called over his shoulder, "Tell Kurt I hope he feels better!"<br>Blaine laughed when Jeff ran into someone, nearly knocking them over and replied "Will do!" Before walking into class.  
>When the bell signaling the end of the class before lunch went off, Blaine nearly screamed "Yes!" with relief, and he ran to his car to go and get some food for him and Kurt.<br>He wasn't really sure what to buy for someone with the stomach flu, so he just bought Sprite and decided to make him some toast. After he picked up some Subway for himself, Blaine drove back to campus, literally bouncing in his seat.  
>He jumped in the doorway and found Kurt sitting up in the bed, the blanket around his legs. He had his legs crossed and was leaning against the wall, and looked like he had been staring at the door.<br>"It's lunch time," he croaked, and Blaine ran forward, capturing him in a hug. "I knew you'd be back soon, so I tried staying awake."  
>"I missed you. It drove me crazy not knowing if you were alright. Just ask Jeff." Blaine said sitting on the opposite side of the bed, holding Kurt's hands in his. Kurt might be taller than him, but Blaine had bigger hands, and prided himself in that fact.<br>"I believe you." Kurt replied, grinning. He still looked very tired, and Blaine wished he could do something to make him look like his energetic self again.  
>Grabbing the bags, Blaine gave Kurt the Sprite and walked to their small cabinet to find the bread. "I wasn't sure if you'd be able to eat solid foods yet," he said glancing back, and saw Kurt taking a half of Blaine's foot long meatball sandwich out of the packaging and taking a small bite, experimentally chewing, before convulsing and throwing it back down. Looking back to put the bread into the toaster, Blaine continued, saying "So I just decided to make you some toast. That's alright isn't it?" He asked.<br>"Yeah," Kurt said softly.  
>Once he finished making the toast, he put the slices on a plate and carried it over to Kurt who was sulking because of how much he wanted to eat the Subway sandwich. He started taking small bites while Blaine chowed down on the sub, getting sauce on his lips. And that should have normally turned Kurt on, but now it kind of made him feel queasy, so he wiped it off of Blaine's lip with a napkin while he smiled like a goof at him.<br>Most of the time, they ate in silence, with the occasional break of Kurt asking how school had been, and Blaine asking if Kurt felt any better.  
>Before Blaine had to go back to class, they promised to text each other so Blaine wouldn't be so worried during class. He left, feeling much better having seen Kurt, but knowing the anxiety would come back as soon as he left.<p>

A couple of minutes after Blaine had left, Kurt's smile ran off his face as his stomach turned. He ran to the toilet, grabbing the seat and arching his back, emptying his stomach again before slowly trudging to the bed. He was kind of used to it now, because every time he ate, the food would come right back up, so he expected it every time now. He grabbed his phone and clutched it to his chest, prepared for Blaine to text him. His last thought before falling back into slumber was how much he loved Blaine.

Blaine had been right, when he arrived at his first class after lunch, he started to feel impatient again, glancing at the clock every once in a while.  
>His next class passed by even slower, and right when he thought he might go psycho, his phone vibrated, and on his screen was a text from Kurt, reading <em>Courage. I love you.<em> And he smiled, knowing he could get through the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote this. Seriously, I must be going crazy. And sorry that the chapter is so short!**

**Oh yeah, the song that Blainers sings is "High Hopes" and my mom actually used to sing that to me before I went to sleep, so I just really wanted to include that.**

**I'm so excited by the reviews I'm getting! Please, please keep them coming! I love to know what y'all think! **

* * *

><p>The next few days of school were better for Blaine. Texting Kurt kind of made him less anxious during the day. But he still didn't want to be there. And by lunch time, he was always nearly bouncing in his seat, knowing he would see Kurt soon.<br>On Friday, the last day of the week, he was called to the principal's office right when he was almost to the room after school.

"What now?" He growled, stomping up to the main office, and flinging the door open.

"Ah, Blaine. Please sit." His principal said, smiling gently at him. She was nice, and never seemed to have a bad word for anyone, and overall, Blaine liked her. But she was keeping him from his sick boyfriend, so he might have been a little (Okay, a lot) irritable when he sat down and impatiently said "Yes?"

"Before I say anything, you're not in trouble, I just have some questions."

"About?" Blaine questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Well it's actually about Kurt Hummel. I understand that you and Kurt are-ahem- dating. And it's come to my attention that Kurt hasn't been in school for the past couple of days."

Blaine sighed, 'at least I'm not in trouble.' He thought, but was still holding on to the arms of the chair, waiting to launch himself up and get to the room as quickly as he could. "Yeah, he's been really sick."  
>"Okay," she replied with a smile. "I just wanted to make sure nothing else is going on."<p>

Blaine looked at her, surprised. "With all due respect ma'am, Kurt wouldn't ever skip school."

She stuck her hand out and said "No! I had no doubts in my mind, but I still had to check. I am the principal." She added with a smile.  
>Blaine smiled and pointed to the doorway with his thumb. "So, if we're done, may I go?"<p>

"Yes, you may." She said. "Tell Kurt that I hope he feels better." There's that smile again.  
>"Sure will," he responded, halfway out of the door already.<p>

When he got to the room, Kurt was sitting on the bed, watching TV. Blaine walked over to him, and sat on the other side of the bed, watching with him for a moment. When the show(Apparently called Supernatural) went to commercial, Kurt turned to him and smiled.

"So you like this show?" Blaine asked.

"Yes." Kurt squeaked. "It's only the best show ever! I have it recorded!"

Blaine just muttered "huh, I didn't know that." Then he turned, excited, to Kurt all of a sudden, and said, "You know what day it is right?"  
>Kurt thought for a moment, and said, "Friday, right?"<p>

Blaine jumped up on the bed and started belting out "It's Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Fridayyy!"  
>Kurt was covering his ears screaming out "Stop, it hurts! Quit torturing the sick person!"<p>

Blaine laughed and plopped back down on the bed, his face right in front of Kurt's and he said, "That means we have the whole weekend to ourselves."  
>Kurt slowly smiled, and Blaine said, "To do homework!" When Kurt frowned, Blaine chuckled. "I'm just kidding, Kurt. I have plans!" He joked, bouncing up and down.<br>"Okay, okay Blaine. Calm down. What are your plans?" He might as well humor Blaine before he exploded from excitement.  
>"So, we're going to get into fluffy pajamas and watch movies, ooh! And eat popcorn!"<p>

Kurt raised an eyebrow, not sure of what to think of the idea. "As long as we get to watch Beauty and the Beast, fine," he said, shrugging. But the more that he thought about it, it was a great idea. It meant he got to snuggle with his incredibly sweet boyfriend. He'll take it.

Blaine walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. "I need to shower first though."

"Okay," Kurt mumbled, wondering if it would be bad to ask him to let him join. Or just keep the curtain open. That would work too.

Kurt craned his neck to see Blaine walk into the shower, naked, and wolf whistled, causing Blaine to turn and blush. Kurt laughed and waited as he showered. Occasionally, Blaine would start singing, most of the time they were songs they sang in the Warblers rehearsal. But there was one song that Kurt didn't remember singing. Or hearing, for that matter. He tried listening, and heard Blaine sing "Just what makes that little old aunt, think he can move a rubber tree plant? Everyone knows an ant, can't, move a rubber tree plant, but he's got HIGHHHHH HOPES." He screamed this line out, causing Kurt to jump a little. "He's got, highh hopes. He's got, high apple pie-ie in the sky-y." He stopped singing, and Kurt almost wanted to tell him to continue, but apparently, he was already done.

When Blaine walked out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself, Kurt was still looking at him like a predator.  
>"Do you need to take one?" He said, pointing back to the shower.<p>

Kurt nodded, saying "I don't know if I'd have the strength to stand for that long." Blaine nodded his head in understanding.

"Hey Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"What was that song that you were singing in the shower just now?"

Blaine paused, and thought for a moment, then said "Raise Your Glass?" With a confused expression.

Kurt sat up and said "No, it was a song about an ant moving a plant." It felt stupid saying it like that, but Kurt had no idea how to elaborate any more.  
>Blaine laughed. "Oh! That song. That was a song my mom used to sing me to sleep with. It's really catchy. I have no idea what made me think of it now," he scratched the back of his neck, and proceeded to dig for his pajamas that he never wears.<p>

"Hm." Kurt muttered. "I like it." He smiled.

"Well maybe I can sing it to you some time." Blaine replied, not turning around.

"Yeah." Kurt said, snuggling into the blankets. Blaine ran into the bathroom, not letting Kurt see the pajamas he was holding. When he jumped out, Kurt practically honked out a laugh at him. He was wearing light blue pants and a button shirt with fairies on them. Blaine spun in a circle, and sat on the bed. "You like?" He asked with a childish grin.

"Yes," Kurt huffed between chuckles. "Very nice."

Blaine helped Kurt into pajamas as well, and then they chose to watch all Disney movies, turning on Mulan first. When "I'll Make a Man Out of You" came on, Blaine sang every line loudly, grinning the whole time while Kurt just laughed into his chest.

The second movie was The Lion King and both of them cried when Mustafa died. Blaine was trying to hide it, Kurt wasn't, sniffling into Blaine's shirt.

They decided that Beauty and the Beast would be the last movie, because Kurt needed to get sleep. They both 'aw'ed at the end and then clapped loudly, Blaine saying "Bravo!" Then they shared a look and laughed.  
>"We're such men," Kurt joked with another chuckle.<p>

"I know. The manliest." Blaine said, flexing his biceps.

When Kurt started falling asleep, Blaine got them both under the covers and kissed Kurt's forehead, while he moaned out "Night"  
>Before he could fall asleep, Kurt could hear Blaine singing that tune again, "Just what makes that little old ant.." and Kurt was pulled into unconsciousness, still hearing Blaine sing to him.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I'm sorry because this chapter is so short, and because it's kind of a cliffhanger. Hope you guys don't get too mad at me for that!**

**But don't worry, because the next chapter will be up soon, some time this week. **

**Please keep leaving those reviews!**

* * *

><p>Darkness. That's all Kurt could see. Spinning around, he saw that he was in the hallway of McKinley High School, but everything seemed dimmed, as if all of the lights had been turned off.<br>Frightened, he ran towards the only source of light, coming from the chorus room. When he shoved the door open, he was met by all of his old friends. Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Puck, they were all there, sitting.  
>But it wasn't really them. It was their faces, but they were deformed, kind of like mannequins, fake looking and pale.<br>Kurt gasped and backed up, as the fake Mr. Shue walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He could feel that it was cold and lifeless. He backed up even more into a wall as all of his fake friends got up with small smiles on their faces. They walked towards them, and started whispering, "Come back to us Kurt, come back." They repeated the phrase over and over, getting closer. Kurt yelled out and tried hitting them away, but they kept approaching, making him shriek louder.  
>Mr. Shue's look-alike grabbed his shoulders shaking him, and then all of a sudden, he was awake, gasping and panting. And Blaine was over him, a look of worry on his face.<br>"Kurt, Kurt?" He said softly. "It was just a dream, it's okay."  
>Pulling him into a hug, Blaine could hear him gasping lightly, and he kissed his head.<br>"I'm sorry," the still very sick Kurt mumbled into his shirt.  
>Blaine hushed him. "Don't worry, it's alright." Once Kurt had settled down a little bit, Blaine let him go, and said "Now, what happened?"<br>Kurt cleared his throat, and looked down at his hands. "It was, all of my friends. But they were..fake. And they tried to get me to come back to school. It wasn't them though." Kurt mumbled, looking up into Blaine's caring eyes. "And they were attacking me."  
>Blaine rubbed the back of Kurt's hands, and eventually said, "Let's go back to sleep, okay?" with a cough.<br>"Okay," Kurt said gently, laying letting Blaine wrap his arms around him from behind. Blaine started humming, and Kurt eventually was lulled into sleep.

They woke up again at around noon the next morning, still in the same position as when they had fallen asleep. Blaine would have slept later, but Kurt had woken him up with harsh coughing, and he decided to just stay up after that.  
>"So, what's on the agenda today?" Kurt asked, sitting cross-legged on the bed. Blaine and smiled and turned to him. His smile nearly faded, though, when he saw how tired he looked. Kurt's eyes were sunken in, and he looked paler than he usually was. Blaine had never seen him look that weak.<br>Pushing the thought aside, he kept a smile on his face and said, "More movies!" with a grin.  
>Kurt chuckled lightly. "But we've already watched all of the movies here at least a million times." He said, motioning with his hand to the stack of movies on the shelf. "Could you maybe get some from the store?"<br>Blaine scratched his head, thought for a moment, and said "Sure. But I'm really not sure what to get," he said, glancing up.  
>"Surprise me," Kurt said with a wink.<p>

Blaine drove into the parking lot of the nearest WalMart, and scanned for a parking spot. When he found one, all the way up front, he thought of how good his luck was just then.  
>Walking through the automatic doors, he smiled and said hi to the greeter that was grinning at him. Sauntering back to the movie aisle, he searched for any movies that Kurt might have said that he wanted to see, but couldn't find any. Eventually, he settled for getting Billy Madison, because Kurt had mentioned before how much he loved old Adam Sandler movies, and that movie was hilarious.<br>Before Blaine went to the registers, he went to the medicine aisle and grabbed some Tylenol and throat drops for Kurt, nearly dropping a ton. He also grabbed some snack foods for him, and maybe he could convince Kurt to eat some cookies with him if he could actually keep it down.  
>Once he finally got to the register and paid for everything, he drove back to the school impatiently.<br>Stepping into the room, Blaine noticed that Kurt wasn't in the bed anymore. He sighed and realized that Kurt was, once again, dry heaving in the bathroom. He looked up from the toilet, smiling gently.  
>"Hey babe." Blaine greeted. "I got Billy Madison and some Tylenol for you."<br>Kurt grinned and said, "I love that movie!"  
>"I know, I remembered you mentioning it once," Blaine said, and Kurt blushed.<br>When Kurt got up and walked over to him, Blaine just opened up his arms, letting him slide onto his lap. Laying his head down onto Blaine's shoulder, he grumbled "Why can't I stop being sick?"  
>Blaine kissed him, and said "I don't know. But we're going to have to see a doctor soon if you don't get better."<br>Kurt's eyes widened and he said, "No, I'm already feeling better-" he started coughing, and Blaine just shook his head, and waited for him to stop.  
>But Kurt couldn't stop. He couldn't catch his breath, and he hunched over, plain out hacking, trying to control himself.<br>"Kurt?" Blaine asked, worried. Kurt fell off of his lap and onto the floor, still coughing. Then Blaine saw it. Blood. Staining the carpet, and obviously coming from Kurt's mouth.  
>"Oh god," he said, kneeling over, trying to help Kurt, but not really knowing what to do.<br>"Bl- Blaine," Kurt choked out, looking up at him. Blaine was looking at him, panicking, trying to figure out what to do. That was the last sight he saw before blacking out, falling to the floor in a heap.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am soooooo sorry for keeping you guys waiting so long, I've been sick myself, so I couldn't really focus so much on this. But here it is!**

**And I feel proud because I finally wrote a whole chapter over 2,000 words.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. I LOVE THEM.**

* * *

><p>Getting over the initial shock of his boyfriend passing out, Blaine picked him up, mentally noting how light he was. Running out of the room, he rushed to Jeff's dorm room, which, conveniently, was only a couple of doors down.<p>

When the door opened, and Jeff emerged it looked like he had just woke him up, which he probably had. His hair was strewn all across his head and in his eyes. Gasping lightly when he saw Kurt cradled in his arms, his expression went from tired to wide awake in a second. "Dude, what's going on?" he asked, worried.

Blaine ignored the question, and just breathed out "Go with me to the hospital. There's something wrong with Kurt."

Jeff quickly nodded, still shocked, taking in how tired Blaine looked. Caring for Kurt must have taken a lot out of him. At first glance, it would seem as if the poor boy would collapse from exhaustion. "I'll be there, just go!" he said, pushing him on the shoulder lightly. Blaine stumbled a bit, adjusted Kurt in his arms, and ran towards the end of the hallway, kicking the door open.

As soon as Jeff saw him exit the hall, he stepped back into his room as quickly as he could, tossed random clothes on, and grabbed his keys off of the tree-shaped holder before running out of the door after him. He followed behind Blaine's car; barely keeping up with the boy's insanely fast pace.

He could hear Blaine honking his horn, and Jeff couldn't help but grin. Remembering why Blaine was in a hurry, his lips immediately clenched back downwards into a frown. When Blaine parked, he took up two spaces in the small lot, but he didn't seem to care because all he did was grab his boyfriend from the back seat and rushed in through the Emergency Room doors.

A young secretary, looking about 20, looked up quickly and her eyes widened. She stood up, letting her hands flail a little bit, and approached Blaine. She pressed a button and said "We need a stretcher," before asking what happened.

Blaine stuttered, trying to find words, but instead, intentionally, he was just whispering Kurt's name over and over again.

"Excuse me?" the lady said, tilting her head to the side to try and hear Blaine better, looking at the boy like he had a loose screw.

Still stumbling over phrases, Blaine felt a comforting hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see Jeff, smiling encouragingly at him. Pulling himself together, Blaine started to quickly say "He's been sick," gasping a little when two doctors lifted Kurt up out of Blaine's arms to set him on the stretcher. He continued, watching Kurt and almost tried to help the doctors, but Jeff's firm grip on his shoulder stopped him. "All of a sudden, he couldn't stop coughing." He closed his eyes, pained, as he thought of that moment, Kurt choking up blood onto the floor. "B-blood came out of his mouth, and he passed out." He finally finished, his ending up higher than before because of worry.

The young looking secretary placed a hand on his shoulder opposite to Jeff's and shook it lightly. "He's going to be alright." She said with a smile. Then she looked sad and walked back behind the desk. "I know this isn't the best time, but I need to ask some questions."

Blaine steeled himself from the welling tears and said "Sure."

She pulled a form out and started by asking, "What is the patient's name?"

Blaine swallowed, the lump in his throat not going away, and replied "Kurt," his voice breaking on the last word.

"Okay," she said writing it down. "What is your relationship with him?"

"Boyfriend," Blaine answered without hesitation. The secretary looked up and raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything otherwise about his answer. Most of the questions were along the same lines, his parent's names, their phone numbers, if he had insurance. Blaine found it harder to answer the questions as time went by, and she could seem to tell, because she said "I think that's it for now." Smiling she added, "Thank you. You can go be seated in the waiting room."

Exhausted, Blaine just weakly smiled and mumbled "Thanks" before trudging into the waiting room, Jeff in tow behind him. Collapsing on the seat, Blaine put his face in his hands, and started shaking with silent sobs. Sitting down next to him, Jeff was surprised when Blaine nearly fell into his lap, hugging him. Still kind of shocked, Jeff hugged him back and kept saying "He'll be fine Blaine. Just fine." And let him cry into his shoulder.

Sniffling, Blaine composed himself (barely) and sat back up, fixing his clothes and wiping his eyes frantically, seeming ashamed at his outburst. Pulling out his phone, he scrolled to Burt's number and pressed send, putting it up his ear.

"Yeah?" Blaine heard Burt say over the line.

"Burt." Blaine said, his voice breaking.

"Blaine?" Burt asked, sounding worried. "What's wrong kid?"

"It's Kurt," Blaine choked out. "We're in the hospital."

Without a pause, Burt asked "What hospital?" Blaine told him, and gave him directions. "I'll be there soon." He stated, hanging up.

Running his hand through his non-gelled hair, Blaine sat back down, not even realizing he had stood in the first place.

Jeff sat silently with him for a moment before they both heard his stomach growl. Laughing, Jeff shrugged his shoulders and said "What? No breakfast!"

Feeling bad, Blaine said "Go eat something."

Jeff stood up and replied "Only if you eat too."

"'M not hungry, Blaine muttered, staring at the ground.

Rolling his eyes, Jeff pulled Blaine from the chair, and started walking him out. "You're going to eat, or you'll die," he said before asking a random person where the cafeteria was. Blaine was complaining the whole time saying he should wait for news on Kurt. "Kurt's not going anywhere." Jeff stated making him sit at one of the many white tables.

Grabbing a few sandwiches, waters, and a salad for himself, Jeff paid and walked to where Blaine was sitting, nervously fidgeting with his hands. Giving him his food, Jeff watched as he ate, devouring, no, _inhaling _the food in front of him. He ate as quickly as he could, and then stood up, running out saying something about checking on Kurt.

Scoffing, Jeff started taking bites out of his salad, trying to finish it quickly before poor Blaine had a heart attack. He threw his garbage away, and returned to see Blaine sitting on the chair in the near empty waiting room, looking disappointed.

Blaine glanced up at him before saying "They're still doing tests," his voice breaking.

Before Jeff could say anything, someone busted through the doorway.

"Burt." Blaine said, standing up. He must have broken every speed limit, but he couldn't care less. Running up to Blaine, Burt pulled him into his arms, hugging him with everything he had. When he let him go, Blaine was crying again. Looking behind Burt, Blaine could see Carole walk in the doorway, and she engulfed him in a hug as well. "Blaine." She whispered, comforting him.

"Carole," he choked out before letting go.

"So what's happening?" Burt asked when they sat down after introducing Jeff.

"I don't know yet." Blaine started, rubbing his face in frustration. "They're doing tests. It's all my fault." He said, his voice breaking again. "I should've taken him to the doctor earlier."

Burt put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from breaking down. "It's not your fault Blaine." Burt chuckled before adding "I don't think Kurt would have let you take him anyways. He's always been scared of the hospital."

Blaine gave a dry chortle. "Yeah, I remember him saying that."

Burt sat back on his own chair. "Well, now I guess all we can do is wait."

After nearly an hour of seemingly endless waiting, an old looking man in a white lab coat walked into the room, reading off a clipboard "Kurt Hummel's group?" before looking back up.

Standing up, all of them said "That's us" at the same time.

He nodded, and then walked over to them. "First off, I'd like to say that Kurt is doing just fine as of now." Everyone sighed in relief, and Blaine nearly fainted. "But, we can't exactly be sure, his condition was pretty bad. So we'd like to keep him here for a couple of days." He walked up to Burt and shook his hand. "Kurt's father, I presume?"

"Yes," Burt replied. "So what's wrong with him?"

Glancing down at the paper again, Dr. Morrison cleared his throat and said "Looks like pneumonia."

Carole gasped and went white. Blaine almost fell over. Jeff just stood there, dumbstruck.

"Oh, and that's another thing." The doctor said, looking over at them. "Were any of you within close proximity of Kurt when he was sick for more than an hour?"

Blaine blanched and said "Me," before sitting down quickly.

"Well Mr…." he started.

"Anderson." Blaine answered, still as white as a ghost.

"Well Mr. Anderson, would you mind if you stay too, so we can make sure you didn't catch it as well?"

When Jeff elbowed him after a few seconds of silence, he quickly said "Oh, yeah sure."

"Fantastic." He said, ushering Blaine out of the waiting room.

Blaine waved awkwardly and Burt, Carole, and Jeff before walking out, following the doctor.

"Um doctor Morrison?" Blaine said nervously.

"Yes son?"

"Could I be in the same room as Kurt? I'd kind of like to see how he's doing."

Stopping, the doctor smiled knowingly and said "Sure thing." before leading him into one of the rooms labeled 1276.

There was one bed on the farthest side on the room that was vacant, probably where  
>Blaine would soon be. Then, closest to the door, there he was. Kurt. But he had tubes up his nose and an IV in his arm. Blaine choked on his breath and walked up to him, taking his hand in his own.<p>

He was still asleep, and he looked kind of peaceful in a way. Blaine smiled and kissed his hand before stepping towards his own bed.

"So," the doctor said, sitting in a spinning chair. "How long?"

Confused, Blaine said "Kurt's been sick for a week-"

"No," he interrupted. "I mean, _how long,_" He gestured to Blaine then Kurt with his hand and Blaine blushed.

"About a year."

"Congrats," he said smiling gently. Then he added, "No judgments here kid."

Blaine smiled in return, wondering how so many of these people were this nice in the hospital.

"Thanks," he huffed while slipping up on the bed, trying to sit up.

The doctor got a nurse to put an IV in his arm, which proved to be difficult because apparently, he has veins that are impossible to get to. It took three tried before they finally got the needle in, and his arms felt tingly from all of the numbing medicine they gave him to help the sting. He had always been afraid of needles since he was little, so he asked them to numb him since not feeling it would make the fear dissipate a little.

Blaine would anxiously glance over to Kurt's bed whenever there was the slightest flicker of movement, and then realized he was being paranoid again, and tried to relax.

When they took his blood for testing, Blaine was left alone to sit there in the room. He spent his time watching Kurt, and how he moved a little in his sleep, wrinkling his nose. The sight made Blaine smile a little bit.

After what seemed like forever to Blaine, the doctor came back with the results, saying that Blaine did indeed have pneumonia as well, it was just a much better case because it didn't last as long as Kurt. He prescribed him medication and advised him to try and stay away from people as much as he could.

"We'd still like you to stay as well though, just to check the progress of the antibiotics." The doctor added, and Blaine's heart dropped.

"Okay," he said, knowing he couldn't really argue. "Hey, could you please get his family to come in here? I'm sure they're worried."

Smiling, he said "Of course," walking out to get them.

They returned, all of them frowning. "Come on, why so serious guys?" Blaine said, trying to cheer them up. "I should be fine; they're just making me stay to check if the meds are working."

"So the kid did get you sick," Burt said nodding.

"Yeah, but I don't blame him one bit."

"We don't blame you either, you know," Carol said suddenly walking up and patting his hand.

Feeling more comfort in that gesture than anything his mom had ever done, unshed tears welled up in his eyes. "Thanks Carole."

"Call me mom," she said, grinning.

Blaine smiled so hard, he thought his face would break in half. "Sure."

Jeff walked up to him and fist bumped him, saying how cool he thought IVs were.

"That's why you're studying to be a doctor," Blaine replied smiling.

"Damn straight."

In that moment, surrounded by his (though not direct) family and friends, Blaine couldn't help but think that everything would be alright.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know, I'm a really terrible person. I haven't updated in forever, because school recently started, and apparently, it's the teacher's favorite time to give out a ton of homework. And I've been too exhausted to even think about writing. **

**And I'm sorry this chapter is so short, and so angsty, but since I've gotten absolutely no ficlet prompts, I just decided to write some of this. **

***cough* But I did get one prompt from one of my friends for a fluffy fic, so that one should be done some time this weekend. **

**AND lastly my other friend wanted me to write a smut fic, but I haven't ever done that before, so that may or may not happen.**

**So even though this chapter sucks and my author's note is probably longer than the chapter itself, please give me some reviews! They really help my writing spirit :)**

**Thanks everyone!**

* * *

><p>Blaine awoke with a loud gasp, not aware that he had fallen asleep in the first place. Nearly pulling his IV out when he flailed, he glanced quickly around the room, letting his blurry eyes adjust to the light. When his sight finally cleared and he looked to his boyfriend, he nearly choked on air when he saw Kurt. He was leaning over the edge of the bed, puking. Blaine could see from the reddish tint of the disgusting throw up that he was also puking up blood.<p>

Letting out a sharp cry, Blaine dug his hands through the blankets, searching frantically for the little box that would help Kurt right now. Reaching over the side of the bed, he felt the cord and cried out Kurt's name as he let out another river of vomit. He pulled it up and pounded his fist against the red button, not caring that his hand would be bruised, not caring if he might break the box, only caring about his boyfriend.

After a couple of seconds, four nurses burst through the door, two running over to help Kurt, the other two going over to Blaine. Each took one shoulder and held them down so he didn't jump off of the bed to help Kurt.

"Sir, you need to calm down," a female nurse yelled over Blaine's screeches. "You might rip out your IV!"

Blaine stopped thrashing for one moment to glare daggers at her. If looks could kill, she would have definitely been dead by then. "DON'T TELL ME TO _FUCKING_ CALM DOWN!" and she flinched back, most likely afraid that he would hit her. He felt kind of bad, and settled for just screaming for his boyfriend again. "Kurt! Christ, KURT!"

After a couple moments of complete chaos, Kurt finally shuddered one last time, and fainted once again, pale and weak looking. Blaine shrieked in anguish at the sight, almost passing out himself. "Oh God, please let him be okay," he whispered over and over again, like a chant, rocking back and forth. He couldn't take his eyes off of Kurt, even though the sight pained him immensely. It was scary how much he loved this boy; Blaine had no idea what he would even do if Kurt d-d- he couldn't even think of it.

All of a sudden, Dr. Morris walked in through the door, his white lab coat flying behind him. Blaine was a little upset that he couldn't have gotten there earlier, but he refrained from yelling at the only person who could help Kurt right then.

"What's going on?" he asked, reading over Kurt's chart again quickly.

"He vomited blood just now and then fainted." One of the younger looking male nurses said, chanting out Kurt's readings as the doctor pulled him up and checked his breathing with a stethoscope.

"His breathing is weak, it could be affecting his lungs," he said, and Blaine blanched, pulling his phone off of the desk next to him, and dialing Burt.

"'_lo."_

"Burt, get to the hospital now," Blaine said, hanging up before Kurt's father could ask him anything else.

The doctor took more blood, took a couple more tests, and left without another word, all of the nurses trailing behind. Blaine stuttered out, asking where they were going, but they were already gone, so Blaine crossed his arms, frustrated. After a little bit, he could start feeling numbness go through his body, and he looked around, confused.

_Did they drug me? _He thought as the room started getting more and more dim. _Well, I guess that answers that question. _He fell asleep, still in a sitting position.

"_-e okay?"_ The voices fade in slowly.

"We're not sure yet Mr. Hummel, but it doesn't look good."

A gasp. "What's wrong?" It's a female voice this time.

There is a shuffle, and a cling. "It seems as though the pneumonia was left too long without treatment. His lungs have been heavily affected. We're not sure if the meds are working at all now. We can up the dosage but that's pretty much all we can do to help."

"Okay," a sad voice says. "And what about Blaine?"

"Blaine here should be just fine. It seems like Kurt got the worst of it."

There is another sigh. "Thanks doc." The warm voice says, fading away again.

_No, no. Kurt. _

_Please no._


	7. Chapter 7

**Goodness me, everyone! I'm so sorry for the delay in this story, I kind of lost inspiration for a little bit, but I decided to just finish up the last chapter for ya'll!**

**And yes, you read that correctly, this is the LAST chapter!**

**Thanks to all of you for the beautiful reviews and for all of you that read this (over 5,000!) I really appreciate all of you :)**

**Anyways, you should be expecting an update from me very soon, because Sabrina loves to make me write all of the time!**

**Hugs and kisses! xx**

* * *

><p>Blaine sat up quickly, knocking something onto the floor. "Kurt!" He screamed, eyes clouded with sleepiness. He looked to Kurt's bed, wondering if he should get up. His eyes were still cloudy, so he couldn't see much, and he waited for them to clear up.<p>

The bed next to him was empty.

"KURT!" Blaine shrieked, thrashing around now. _No, he can't be- _

"What?" An irritable voice called, and Blaine sharply turned. His boyfriend was there, staring at him as if he had a screw loose. He let out a happy cry and jumped up, nurses be damned, and pulled his IV over to run and give Kurt a kiss.

"But- the nurse," Kurt said between each kiss, chuckling lightly and looking around quickly.

"Who cares?" Blaine replied. "I thought I lost you." Kurt pulled his face so he would look at him, and he smiled sweetly.

"Why would you think that?" Kurt asked, rubbing a thumb along his cheek soothingly.

"I-" Blaine stuttered out, confused. "You, you were puking and they said- about your lungs." Kurt looked even more confused than him as he attempted to explain, gasping out fragments of sentences and looking at Kurt's face frantically.

"Blaine," he said silencing him quickly, covering his mouth with a finger. "Nothing happened, you've been sleeping this whole time, thrashing a little bit and keeping me up to be honest," he added with a chuckle, and dropping the finger from his mouth.

"So it was all a dream?" Blaine questioned, trying to figure it all out. Kurt was just shaking his head at him, trying not to laugh at his reaction, because he knew it would be rude. Blaine was so scared he wouldn't get to see that beautiful face again, so he started to tear up. Eyeing him, and smile wiping off of his face, Kurt pulled him into the bed next to him, and hugged him tightly.

"It's okay Blaine," Kurt muttered against his hair as it was rested on his chest. "The doctor says we're both fine and can go home soon, it's okay." He said this again and again, like a mantra, assuring Blaine that indeed, this was all real. That damn IV was being pulled again, and Blaine sat up, pulling Kurt with him.

Realizing something, Blaine looked at Kurt again, this time a bit angry. "Why didn't you wake me up if you knew I was having a bad dream?" he asked, and Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, I guess I should have thrown my hospital tray at you to wake you up," Kurt said, scoffing and also amused at Blaine's question. "You know I suck at throwing frisbees Blaine, I'd end up hitting a nurse in the face in the hallway."

Blaine blushed. "Right, sorry."

Laughing, Kurt went to pull him into a kiss again.

A crash rang through the room, and they jumped apart, looking at the door quickly. Standing in the doorway, his arms held out and frozen, was Jeff. On the floor was a tray and a whole assortment of food, and they were all over the place, some even reaching the floor near Kurt's bed.

"Sorry guys," Jeff said, still kind of frozen there, arms stuck out, and frowning. "I came to bring you food and I kinda bumped into the doorway on the way in." He shrugged quickly and leaned down to start picking up food.

Suddenly, Kurt broke into an obnoxiously loud laugh. Blaine actually hopped from the force of it. Kurt was turning a light shade of red, and was slapping his leg. "Jeff," he gasped out between quick little chuckles after he had calmed down somewhat. "I don't even know why that was so funny, but it was!"

After a little bit, Blaine and Jeff were both laughing too, making Kurt turn even more red and start to tear up.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" They all heard from the entryway, and turned to see Burt and Carole, standing there and smiling, holding hands. The boys just started laughing again, and while Jeff tried to explain the food situation to Carole, Burt stepped over an orange and smiled at the two boys. "So, the doc says you can go home later today," he explained, causing Blaine and Kurt to grin hugely and look at each other with relief. "But," he added, and they froze, worried. "He might change his mind if he sees this," he waved his hand, gesturing to the boys sitting together, and they both blushed.

"Right," Blaine said, scrambling up hurriedly. He spared a quick kiss and squeezed his hand before going back to his bed, while Kurt whistled at the view it presented. He glared at Kurt, his face getting even more red, while his boyfriend just chuckled, and winked. Burt said "Hey" in warning, making them all laugh again.

When they finally were released from the hospital and were allowed to go home, Blaine led Kurt to his car, still a bit worried about his health, while Kurt grumbled about not being a child, and not having to be taken care of. Blaine just kissed him and he forgot what he had been saying. After getting back to their dorms, and Kurt calling Burt to reassure him that they were both safe and still healthy, they slipped into bed together, cuddling.

"Wow," Kurt mumbled, half asleep.

"What?" Blaine asked, kissing his forehead and making him squirm in his arms. He kissed Kurt again, this time watching how he wiggled and laughed softly.

"That was all just really weird," Kurt said softly, more awake than before. "Who would've known that I'd end up in the hospital?" His voice was muffled by Blaine's chest, and he seemed about ready to fall asleep anyways, so Blaine just laughed again.

"Yeah, I know. We can talk in the morning, but you're tired." Blaine kissed him again before tangling their legs together and whispering "Go to sleep."

"M'kay. Love you Blaine," Kurt whispered before he lightly started snoring.

"I love you too Kurt," Blaine replied softly before letting his head fall back down onto the pillow and falling asleep with a smile on his face, thinking how lucky they were; Not just for being healthy again, but also for having each other.


End file.
